So happy I could die
by Kanade Tashibana
Summary: Hilda se demandait d'où venait ses soudaines pertes de mémoire, sans se douter que tout cela était lié à Tatsumi Oga.


**. - . - .**

**SO HAPPY I COULD DIE**

**. - . - .**

* * *

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Pairing** : Oga et Hilda

**Raiting** : T et non pas de M, car je trouve qu'on a déjà vu pire et que ça n'empêchera pas les gens de lire ce qu'ils veulent.

**Résumé** : Hilda se demandait d'où venait ses soudaines pertes de mémoire, sans se douter que tout cela était lié à Tatsumi Oga.

**Petit blabla** : Tout d'abord, un bonjour à ceux qui ont cliqué sur le lien de cette fanfiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !  
Ensuite, pourquoi ce manga/couple ? Beelzebub est un bouquin que j'affectionne particulièrement. (Même si One Piece est toujours en tête de classement haha) - Néanmoins, je regrette le faite qu'il n'y ait pas davantage de fanfiction sur ce manga, et notamment sur mes deux petits chouchous. Car oui, Hilda est faite pour aller avec Tatsumi ! x)  
Finalement, je me suis dis : pourquoi ne pas me lancer ? Peut-être que d'autres déplorent le fait du vide intergalactique de ce couple.

La chanson, ainsi que les quelques paroles, sont de Lady Gaga.

* * *

.

.

**I love that lavender blonde **  
** The way she moves, the way she walks **

.

.

Comme chaque matin, lorsque Tatsumi Oga ouvrait les yeux, il détruisait systématiquement son réveil d'un coup de poing. La sonnerie stridente se coupait instantanément et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffler de satisfaction. Il se recouchait à chaque fois que le silence reprenait ses droits, sa tête s'enfonçant avec plaisir dans son oreiller en plume.  
Baby Beel dormait la moitié du temps avec lui. L'autre moitié, il passait ses nuits avec Hilda. Sa mère de substitution.  
Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme allongea son bras pour trouver l'enfant endormi à coté de lui. Il eut un air contrarié en pensant que la furie qui lui sert de nourrice allait débarquer d'une minute à l'autre dans sa chambre.

- Oga ! Debout ! Criait-elle en passant la porte.

Le même manège tout les matins. Hilda arrivait en pyjama sur le seuil, hurlant contre le brun. Elle prenait Beel dans ses bras en lui souhaitant une bonne journée et elle partait ensuite dans la salle de bain pour le changer. Quant à Oga, il grommelait encore dans son coin, mettant la couette sur son visage pour ne pas voir le soleil entrer dans son coin de tranquillité.

- Tu vas être en retard, dit-elle en passant la tête à travers la porte de la salle de bain.

Le jeune homme se leva, enfin, enfilant un tee-shirt blanc. Il arriva en traînant les pieds, dans sa tenue habituelle du matin. Un caleçon noir et les cheveux en pétard.  
Hilda ne s'offusquait jamais, bien trop occupé avec leur enfant. Elle lui donnait un bain rapide et lui faisait des calins. Puis, la blonde le passait à Tatsumi afin qu'elle puisse aussi se préparer.

Beel se retrouvait souvent sur la tête d'Oga pendant que celui-ci se brossait les dents, juste à coté de la démone qui se rinçait le visage.  
Une scène matinale des plus banales.

Pourtant, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être subitement inquiète, se souvenant qu'elle était victime d'une maladie étrange. En effet, des bribes de mémoires se perdaient dans son esprit. Peut-être que sa tête lui jouait des tours, et que cela était normal. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, réfléchissant à une situation plausible.  
Après tout, aucuns symptômes ne lui disait quelque chose. Ou alors, était-ce du à ce qu'elle avait traversé par le passé ? Elle avait déjà perdu la mémoire, et heureusement que Beel avait été son prince charmant pour lui rendre.

Elle eut un sourire tendre envers l'enfant. Il était tout pour elle. Perché sur les épaules de son père, ensemble il formait une véritable famille et à cela, Hilda se sentait heureuse. Même si Oga était un emmerdeur, il était quelqu'un de bien pour Beel.

- Hilda ?

- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Tatsumi.

Celui-ci empoigna le bébé et le força à mettre ses lèvres sur celle de sa nourrice. Subitement, l'ancienne Hilda revint à la surface, laissant l'ancienne dans les brumes de l'oubli.

- Tu peux allé jouer Baby Beel, fit le jeune homme en le sortant de la salle de bain.

Il ferma ensuite la porte se pencha doucement vers la blonde. Car comme chaque matin, il faisait revenir celle qui était gentille et attentionnée envers lui. Celle qui croyait qu'Oga était un mari et un père parfait. Celle qui serait restée dormir à ses cotés le soir et qui le prendrait dans les bras avec amour comme si s'était Beel.  
Un sourire en coin apparut sur les lèvres de Tatsumi lorsqu'il prit la blonde dans une puissante étreinte.

- Je suis content de te voir, dit-il.

Les joues de la démone devinrent rouges et elle baissa les yeux devant le regard de son mari. Chaque matin, elle se retrouvait devant lui, mais n'arrivait jamais à se contenir correctement.  
Il prit une mèche blonde de Hilda et lui plaça derrière les oreilles avec douceur puis se pencha encore davantage vers elle pour que ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes.

- Reste encore avec moi, souffla-t-il.

La jeune femme s'avança vers lui, collant leurs corps ensemble et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient encore plus profondément. Les mains du brun passèrent sur son dos, glissant sur sa chemise de nuit avec plaisir jusqu'à atteindre ses fesses. Il l'a souleva avec force pour la placer sur le lavabo. Le baiser continuait et Hilda enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux de son mari.  
C'était toujours un moment de complicité entre eux, chaque matin. S'embrasser, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que la réalité le frappait une nouvelle fois.  
Tout cela n'était qu'éphémère. La jeune femme le savait également et il profitait de ces instants avec délectation. Même si la douleur devenait de plus en plus présente dans son cœur et dans son esprit.

- N'y pense pas, ajoutait la blonde en le regardant.

Comme réponse muette, la blonde descendit ses mains des épaules du jeune homme. Ses doigts frôlèrent ses abdominaux et elle tirait déjà sur son tee-shirt. Il tomba rapidement sur le sol et Hilda lui sourit pendant que ses jambes s'enroulaient autour de sa taille.  
Tatsumi commença à l'embrasser dans le cou et sa bouche continua doucement sa trajectoire vers le bas. Les joues, le cou, l'épaule, la clavicule. Il prenait un plaisir fou et interdit à poser ses lèvres sur la jeune femme, profitant de son odeur, sa peau et entendre ses gémissements.

D'une main, il empoigna sa chemise de nuit et la tira violemment vers lui, déchirant presque le tissu.  
- Doucement, dit-elle doucement.

Mais Oga n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et quitta ses lèvres pour aller directement sur sa poitrine. Une telle chose devrait interdit, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Sa langue titilla les bouts de chair de la jeune femme. Le brun entendit son souffle saccadé et fit valser tout les objets présent sur le meuble.

Il était pressé, tellement pressé. Il la voulait, la prendre comme une bête dans cette petite pièce et qu'elle hurle son prénom sous l'extase.

Il jeta les restes de la chemise d'Hilda et la renversa sur le meuble. Elle était à présent offerte à lui, presque nue, rougissante et haletante. Ses lèvres embrassaient chaque parcelle de sa peau pendant que ses mains enlevait le dernier rempart gênant.

- Tatsumi, soufflait Hilda en voulant ralentir le rythme.

La suite fut noyée dans son cri de plaisir lorsque celui-ci enfonça ses doigts en elle et commençait déjà à faire des mouvements de plus en plus rapide.  
Ses gémissements se faisaient encore plus bruyant qu'à l'accoutumé, preuve qu'il lui faisait encore de l'effet. Néanmoins, elle se força à se lever et à s'appuyer aux épaules de son mari.  
Elle baissa le boxer noir du brun et l'approcha encore davantage, lui faisant facilement comprendre que le moment était venu.

- Couche toi, souriait-il.

Une dernière fois, il en profitait pour lécher sa poitrine offerte et sans prévenir, il l'a pénétra. Oga mit les mains d'Hilda dans les siennes et les croisa au dessus de sa tête, comme une prisonnière. Ainsi, il rêvait qu'elle soit juste à lui, rien qu'à lui.  
Ses coups de reins se firent plus puissant pendant que les gémissements de sa femme le guidait dans sa cadences.

- Tatsumi, disait-elle pendant que ce dernier jubilait.

Dire son prénom, de cette façon, à ce moment là, était comme un synonyme de mort pour lui. Il s'enfonça encore plus profondément et alla plus vite, augmenta les cris de la blonde. Oga vit la démone fermer les yeux, un signe que son orgasme n'était pas très loin. Rapidement, il se retira de son corps et s'enfonça d'un seul coup, lui arrachant un dernier cri de plaisir.

Ainsi les choses se passaient chaque matin. Hilda et Tatsumi ne faisaient qu'un pendant une demi-heure, ne pensant plus à la réalité trop douloureuse qui les attendaient par la suite.  
Car Oga se plongeait dans un rêve, voulant croire qu'il était avec la véritable Hilda, alors que ce n'était qu'une illusion a laquelle il s'accrochait.

.

.

**Don't give up baby **  
** Open up your heart and your mind to me **  
** Just know when **  
** That glass is empty, that the world is gonna bend**

.

.

- Hilda ? Qu'es-ce que tu fous, on va être en retard, marmonnait le jeune homme en la voyant encore à traîner dans la salle de bain.

Celle-ci avait chaud et vit ses mains trembler légèrement.

- J'arrive.

Elle avait encore oublié ce qui venait de se passer. Comme tous les matins. Et comme à chaque fois, le père de Beel l'a laissé seule dans cette petite pièce et elle se regardait dans le miroir. Un sourire ne pouvait s'effacer de son visage.  
Que lui arrivait-elle ?

Seulement, pour la première fois en quelques mois, Hildegarde laissa des larmes couler de ses joues. D'impuissance, de faiblesse. L'incompréhension qui s'offrait à elle, face à cette situation. Ces pertes de mémoire et qu'elle était véritablement seule face à cette situation.  
D'un revers de manche, elle essuya les gouttes salés de ses yeux. Elle était une démone et la nourrice de Beel, pas n'importe quelle quiche qui devait pleurer.

.

.

_Il est destiné à devenir notre roi. Le roi des Démons. Son nom est Kaiser De Emperana Beelzebub IV. Autrement dit, c'est le Diable.  
Tu as été choisi pour devenir le père du Diable. _

.

.

Depuis qu'Hilda s'était inscrite au lycée d'Oga, les gens le regardaient autrement et le jeune homme se sentait fier. Il avait un enfant et une femme. Personne ici ne pouvait prétendre lui arriver à la cheville de ce coté là. Le plus fort d'Ishiyama était un père et un homme. Il se pavanait dans les couloirs accompagné de ses subordonnés, sans doute les plus forts de ce lycée et avec une blonde très mignonne.

Car Hilda était belle et il le savait parfaitement. Preuve étant, que beaucoup de garçons se retournaient sur son passage quand elle déambulait dans les couloirs à ses cotés.  
Tatsumi jubilait intérieurement, parce que cette femme était à lui. Seulement à lui.

- Oga ? Je peux te parler de quelque chose ?

Ils s'étaient retrouvé tous les trois sur le toit pour le déjeuner. Beel sur les genoux de la blonde pendant qu'elle le nourrissait au biberon.

- Hmm ?

- M'arrive-t-il de faire des choses étranges parfois ?

Le jeune homme tressaillit, sachant parfaitement de quoi il en retournait véritablement. Hilda lui avait déjà parlé plusieurs fois de ses pertes de mémoire, qu'elle jugeait inquiétante au fil du temps. Ainsi donc, il était déjà arrivé au bout du mur.

- Non, grommelait-il en ce retournant pour faire face à la cour, ou plusieurs personnes se battaient.

Dans ces moments là, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, taper sur quelqu'un et encore une fois montrer qu'il était le plus fort. Digne d'avoir Beel comme enfant et une démone comme femme.  
Apparemment, le destin avait décidé de jouer en sa faveur lorsque Furuichi entra en panique sur le toit. Il était encore rouge après sa course effréné dans les couloirs et bafouillait des paroles incompréhensibles aux deux autres.

- Heu … J'ai n'ai absolument rien compris, dit Oga à la blonde tout en pointant son meilleur ami du doigt.

- Pareil.

Celui-ci s'écroula pour de bon sur le sol en montrant la cour.

- Kanzaki a pété les plombs ... Des mecs ont dragués Hanazaka … Et il ne l'a pas supporté … Murmurait-il. Baston … Dehors.

Les yeux du brun commencèrent à briller et il prit Beel sous le bras en courant vers l'extérieur. Enfin ! Depuis le temps qu'il s'emmerdait dans ce lycée, il y avait _enfin_ une distraction.

.

.

_Dès demain, je fais disparaître les hommes. Non mais c'est vrai quoi … Ils me saoulent.  
Et puis ils sont devenus trop nombreux. Je peux même plus les voir en peinture. Faisons les disparaître, qu'on en parle plus. _

.

.

La première fois que Tatsumi Oga rencontra Hilda, ce fut à la suite d'un incident malheureux. Il avait ramassé un bébé aux cheveux verts près de la rivière, après qu'un mec s'était fendu en deux.  
Jamais, il n'aurait pensé le ramener chez lui et en parler à son meilleur ami, Furuichi, mais le brun était vraiment dans une impasse. Comment s'occuper d'un môme qu'on avait trouvé tout nu dehors ? Aucune idée. Ce n'était certainement pas un bagarreur de 16 ans du lycée d'Ishiyama qui allait répondre à cette question.

Puis, elle apparut à son tour.

Une jeune femme blonde, aux yeux verts en amande qui était rentrée par sa fenêtre. Sa bouche se décrocha et il ne put réprimer ses pensées. Il l'a trouvé magnifique.  
Habillée de vêtements noirs, et d'un parapluie, elle le regardait avec méchanceté, avant de lancer une réplique cinglante a son sujet.

La première fois qu'il vit Hilda, le brun la trouva très mignonne. Ce qui n'allait pas du tout avec sa seconde pensée.

- Disparaît, raclure.

Il l'a détesta.

Mais plus le temps passait entre eux, et son opinion changea. Ils étaient forcé de vivre ensemble, partagé des choses que deux lycéens normaux ne faisaient pas. Ses rares sourires, ses peines, ses faiblesses, son sale caractère, ses manies, Oga commençait à tout connaître d'elle, autant que la jeune femme en connaissait sur lui.  
Hilda lui avait tout prit. D'abord son temps et sa liberté en lui mettant un marmot dans les pattes. Des nouveaux amis et combattants. Un réel objectif pour son futur. Personne ne pouvait inscrite « Père du diable » sur son CV pour l'université.  
Puis, elle faisait naitre en lui des désirs encore jusque là inconnu. D'une facilité déconcertante, Hilda lui avait tout prix et lui avait tout appris. L'affection, l'amitié, son premier baiser, sa première fois.  
A présent, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas voir sa vie sans elle ou Baby Beel. Ils étaient liés.

.

.

_Tu as décidé d'être le père de Beel pas vrai ? Alors arrête de te plaindre, c'est ça d'être parent._

.

.

- Vous pensez que c'est grave ? Demandait Hilda, un peu angoissée.

Lamia se tourna vers le docteur Forcas pour entendre son verdict. La blonde les avait appelé, s'inquiétant véritablement pour son état de santé. Ses pertes de mémoire étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, allant parfois jusqu'à deux ou trois fois par jour.

- Quelle est la dernière image qui vous vient à l'esprit lorsque cela arrive ?

- Le visage du maitre, répondit-elle, rêveuse. Vous … Vous pensez que c'est lié ? Bafouillait-elle en comprenant le regard inquisiteur du docteur des Enfers.

Lamia se tourna a son tour vers la jeune femme, l'apaisant par son regard amical.

- Tu devrais ne pas trop l'approcher pendant au moins une journée, pour s'assurer que ce n'est qu'une théorie de notre part.

Hilda hochait doucement la tête, ses yeux verts fixant le sol. Elle était encore sous le choc de cette nouvelle et ne les entendit même pas franchir le portail pour retourner d'où ils venaient.  
C'était tout juste impossible, Baby Beel n'était pas la raison de son mal. Il y avait forcément autre chose … Ou quelqu'un.  
La blonde fronça les sourcils, en repensant à toutes les fois ou son esprit lui faisait défaut. Oga était là également, portant le nouveau-né dans ses bras. C'était forcément de sa faute, et elle aurait le cœur net.

.

.

_C'est ce qu'on appelle une exécution royale._

_Un homme lorsqu'il prend une décision, doit s'y tenir jusqu'au bout, coûte que coûte. Sauf que, celui qui ne fait rien lorsqu'on touche à ses potes, n'est pas une homme._

.

.

La petite tranquille de Tatsumi Oga, lycéen de 16 ans, changea du jour au lendemain lorsqu'il accueillit le diable sous son toit. Depuis toujours, il avait appris a se débrouiller seul et on ne faire confiance a personne. Seul Furuichi avait réussit à gagner son amitié. Il était loin d'imaginer qu'en classe de seconde, il devrait s'occuper d'un gosse et d'avoir en plus sa mère-nourrice sur le dos.

Baby Beel et Hildegarde avaient tout pété dans sa vie.

Malgré toutes les règles qu'il avait mis en vigueur dans son esprit. Se battre pour son plaisir, ne pas s'occuper des autres, haïr les faibles. Ne pas avoir de filles à ses cotés, car après une sœur tyrannique, c'était très peu pour lui.  
Devenir fort, ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds, faire ce qu'il voulait. Voilà la vie de Tatsumi telle qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Alors qui aurait pu penser que tout cela allait changer ? Certainement pas lui …

Oga était devenu le père du diable. Bien que celui-ci ne semblait pas très menaçant malgré sa fâcheuse tendance à envoyer des décharges électriques lorsque cela n'allait pas. Néanmoins, il s'était attaché à lui et avait prit son rôle de père au sérieux.  
Jamais il n'aurait pensé avec un bébé dans les bras. L'amener en cours, brandir un hochet, le consoler lorsqu'il pleurait ou lui faire des sourires pour l'amadouer.

Et bien sur, Hilda. Elle avait toujours été l'exception à ses règles.

La jeune femme était arrivée dans sa vie en foutu un coup de pied gigantesque dans ses principes. Elle a tout détruit, piétinée, souillée, et frappée avec un plaisir sans nom. Son esprit s'embrouillait et Tatsumi ne savait même plus ce qu'il devait faire. Pourtant, elle était le seule qui le comprenait.

Celle avait qui Oga passait le plus de temps, hormis Beel. Chaque jour, Hilda était présente dans sa vie. Lorsqu'il rentrait de cours, fatigué, il savait qu'en ouvrant la porte la jeune femme serait dans la maison. Elle s'occupait de Baby Beel comme de son fils et faisait ressentir au brun qu'il était le père qu'il lui fallait.  
Elle lui faisait à manger, même si ces plats n'étaient pas parfait. Elle ne rigolait pas devant ses tee-shirt avec marqué « gros naze » ou « imbécile ». Elle pouvait resté à ses cotés, Beel sur les genoux quand il jouait aux jeux vidéos (même si elle avait finit par détruire la console sous une pulsion de colère). Elle l'encourageait dans les combats et le poussait à devenir de plus en plus fort. Elle allait avec lui faire les courses, au parc, en cours parfois, et grâce à elle, sa chambre n'avait jamais été aussi bien entretenue.  
Ses parents et sa grande sœur l'adoraient, si bien qu'elle faisait partie de leur famille.

Hilda était véritablement la femme qu'il lui fallait à ses cotés. Douée aux combats, ils formaient un duo parfait, se complétant mutuellement. Un peu comme lui et Baby Beel. Une équipe. Une famille.

Il n'avait jamais porté la main sur elle. En premier, parce qu'il ne frappait pas les filles et car la blonde était la seule à lui tenir tête et à remporter la bataille à la fin.  
Cela n'avait pas empêché Oga de se battre contre Kunieda lors de leurs entraînements. Tout cela pour devenir plus fort et sauver Hilda par la suite.

Tatsumi se souvenait parfaitement du jour du Noël qu'il avait passé ensemble. La jeune femme et lui avaient fait des courses l'après-midi, portant chacun à leur tour soit le bébé soit les sacs. Ils s'étaient bagarré dans sa chambre et avait finis par se réconcilier rapidement.  
Tout ça à cause d'un stupide cadeau … Mais il fallait avouer que Hilda faisait toujours dans l'original. Un trait de sa personnalité qui lui plaisait énormément, mais à contrario qui l'énervait vraiment.  
Au moins, la vie n'était jamais monotone avec elle.

.

.

_Ca y est. On connaît enfin l'identité du couple gagnant. Il s'agit du couple de combattant le plus redouté. Le duo : Hilda / Oga._

.

.

Le lendemain matin et juste après avoir sortit Beel de son lit, Oga se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la salle de bain. Cette fois-ci, une certaine blonde n'était pas rentrée dans sa chambre en hurlant et cela lui avait permis de ne pas se lever de mauvaise humeur. Elle était simplement devant le lavabo, se penchant légèrement pour se rincer le visage.  
C'était dans des moments comme ceux-la, que Tatsumi voulait la prendre sur le champs.

- Bonjour, dit-elle après les avoir vu arrivé dans le miroir.

Il marmonna rapidement quelque chose et reportait tout son attention sur elle. Encore une fois, Hilda s'était penchée pour prendre la serviette, relevant le bas de sa chemise de nuit.  
C'en était trop pour l'homme qui sommeillait en lui.

- Eh !

Il empoigna l'enfant sur son dos et le força à avancer son visage vers celui de sa nourrice. Après ça, il sortit de la pièce et posa Beel sur son lit.

- Reste sage, et dors encore un peu.

Le bébé ferma directement les yeux, sous le sourire satisfait de son père.  
Oga savait dès à présent qu'il pouvait se consacrer entièrement à la blonde. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre la salle de bain et de fermer la porte à clef derrière lui. Hilda était debout devant lui, le regardant avec curiosité, comme si elle se demandait ce qu'il allait faire.  
Dans son esprit, et pour le jeune homme, tout était pourtant très simple.

- Hilda, souffla-t-il avant d'enfermer son visage entre ses paumes et l'embrasser avec passion.

Le brun posait déjà ses mains sur ses courbes, profitant de pouvoir enfin toucher celle qui lui faisait tant envie. Il souleva sa chemise de nuit bleuté et passa ses mains en dessous afin de caresser ses fesses, pendant que sa bouche quittait ses lèvres pour se focaliser sur son cou. Il suçotait, léchait, mordillait, embrasser sa peau tout en laissant ses doigts vagabonder sur ce corps interdit.  
La respiration de la blonde commença à s'emballer et Oga savait que le moment était venu de passer à l'étape supérieur.

Délicatement, il l'a couchait sur le tapis de la salle de bain, enlevant au passage son tee-shirt blanc, qui commençait à devenir gênant. Le brun l'embrassait encore et encore, ne voulait plus quitter ses lèvres. C'était bien la première fois que la jeune femme répondait avec autant d'envie à ses baisers. Elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux et caresser son corps avec conviction. Cela lui donnait encore davantage envie d'elle.

D'un seul coup, il souleva la chemise de la blonde, dévoilant entièrement sa poitrine. Oga savait qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous et fondit sur ses seins avec délectation. Il prenait plaisir à torturer ses bouts de chair et levait ensuite les yeux vers sa femme. Les joues rougit et les lèvres entrouvertes, Hilda était sublime ainsi, plongée dans le plaisir.  
Tatsumi lui lança un sourire narquois et continua son affaire. Pendant se temps, ses mains continuait leur trajectoire, caressant les cuisses de sa partenaire.  
Mais la blonde n'avait pas dit son dernier mot non plus, passant ses doigts partout ou elle le pouvait. Le boxer devenait de plus en plus gênant, et elle le retira d'un coup sec, faisant presque craquer les coutures. Elle saisit le membre gonflé du brun et commença ses légers mouvements.

C'en était presque trop pour le jeune homme qui fondit sur ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Une de ses mains quitta la poitrine de la blonde et enleva sa culotte. Dans la précipitation, ils enlevèrent tout deux les seuls tissus qui leur restaient sur le corps, ne trompant plus sur leurs intention.  
La chaleur s'était emparé de leur corps. L'envie, le plaisir, le sexe à l'état brute.

Les doigts de Tatsumi s'enfoncèrent en elle et la blonde poussa un gémissement. Elle était déjà prête à l'accueillir et il ne put réprimer un sourire satisfait.  
Une dernière fois, il l'a regarda dans ses yeux. Ses iris verts penchés sur lui. Elle ne fit aucuns gestes pour le stopper.  
Alors Oga s'enfonça en elle, ne faisant plus qu'un avec sa femme.

- Hilda.

Il soufflait son prénom dans son oreille, puis posa encore une fois ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses bras entourèrent la jeune femme et ils firent l'amour ainsi. Couchés sur le tapis de la salle de bain, entrelacés et s'embrassant comme si leurs vies ne dépendaient.  
Tout d'abord des mouvements lents et maîtrisés, qui furent remplacé par de la passion, une chaleur indescriptible, des gémissements de plaisir, des prénoms murmurés, de douces caresses.

Finalement, après un dernier cri de la part de la jeune femme, Oga se libéra en elle. Ses lèvres n'avaient pas quitté les siennes pendant tout l'acte et leurs bras étaient encore accroché l'un à l'autre.

- Hilda … Il faut que je te dise une chose.

Tatsumi se plaça dans son cou, respirant son odeur pour se donner du courage. Les cheveux blond de sa femme lui caressait le visage et ses jambes encore accrochées à son bassin. Il aurait voulu qu'ils restent ainsi pendant encore un long moment, mais la réalité finit toujours par les rattraper.

- Se sera la dernière fois, murmurait-il à son oreille.

Il l'a serra davantage contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'envole.

- Je ne peux plus lui faire ça, continuait-il. Ton autre toi se doute de quelque chose et croit être malade par ma faute. C'est mieux si tout ça prend fin.

- Pourquoi ? Dit Hilda, après un instant de silence.

- C'est … Je … Ton autre toi, je crois que je l'aime.

Oga enfouit son visage davantage dans le cou de la blonde, ayant honte de ses propres paroles.

- Cela changerait quelque chose si elle partagerait tes sentiments ? Demandait la jeune femme.

Tatsumi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, alors il y avait un espoir que cela soit possible ? Il ne s'était jamais imaginé en couple avec qui que se soit, et pas le moins du monde avec Hilda. Mais tout le monde pensait qu'elle était sa femme, donc ça ne changeait pas grand chose, sauf l'amour qui allait avec.  
Il quitta l'odeur rassurant de la jeune femme et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Tu crois ?

Un sourire en coin s'affichait sur la visage d'Hilda. Un air supérieur qui lui faisait penser à la véritable femme qu'elle était.  
Il était décomposé. Etait-il possible qu'elle soit en face de lui en ce moment ? Alors qu'ils venaient de faire l'amour l'un contre l'autre et qu'il n'était pas même encore sortit d'elle. Les derniers moments qu'ils avaient passé, était-elle présente ?  
Son souffle commença à s'emballer.

- Alors c'était cela que tu me cachais ? Dit-elle ne le narguant. Je ne te croyais pas capable de faire ça. Mais au moins cela résout le problème de mes pertes de mémoire.

Oga était en train de se maudire, il avait été trop rapide ce matin en laissant Beel embrasser Hilda et maintenant il le payait. La blonde était au courant de tout, même de ces sentiments.  
Il avait terriblement honte.

Le brun commença à bouger, voulant se lever et partir de cette pièce, mais la jeune femme l'arrêta d'une main.

- Tatsumi, c'est moi. C'était moi, depuis le début. Ne crois-tu pas que si je ne t'aimais pas, je t'aurais stoppé dès le début ?

Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Oga, et il laissa ses lèvres rejoindre celles d'Hilda avec délice.

.

Ce matin là, en allant au lycée, la blonde lui demanda si elle pouvait l'accompagner. Cela ne faisait pas bien longtemps que Madame Oga n'avait plus fait d'apparition à Ishiyama, seulement cette fois-ci la donne avait changer. Tout serait différent pour eux et Tatsumi comptait bien en profiter.  
D'un bras, il prit Baby Beel et suivit Hilda dans la cuisine. Elle prépara les doses de lait pour son maître et ils partirent directement au lycée.  
Ils avaient bien trop traîner dans cette salle de bain à l'étage, il fallait espérer que les cours n'avaient pas encore débuté.

- Au faite … Commença la blonde.

- Hmm ?

- Que compte-tu faire à propos de Kunieda ?

Le brun l'a regarda étrangement. Pourquoi parler d'elle subitement alors qu'elle n'avait absolument rien à voir avec leur relation ? Il était tellement heureux que tout cela se termine bien, qu'un sourire presque normal s'affichait sur son visage, alors pourquoi inclure Kunieda dans la conversation ?

- Heu ?

- Non rien, dit-elle avec légèreté.

Les portes d'Ishiyama faisaient leur apparition et Hilda n'avait plus envie de continuer de discuter de cette fille. Cela ne servait à rien d'être jalouse ou de penser que le jeune homme pouvait s'intéresser à la brune. Après tout, c'était à elle qu'il faisait l'amour pratiquement tous les matins. Il n'y avait pas sujet à s'alarmer.

Oga s'arrêta devant les grilles, regardant avec méchancetés certains voyous présent sur les lieux. Une force incroyable venait d'apparaître en lui et le brun avait envie de bastonner tout le monde, et surtout ceux qui posait un œil sur sa femme.

- Viens, dit-il en lui faisant signe d'avancer.

La blonde ne put réprimer un air amusé.

- Si tu veux, je peux porter le jeune maître.

- C'est bon, tu portes déjà le sac.

Oga fit signe à Beel de se mettre sur son dos et avec son bras libre il ramena la jeune femme près de lui en l'attrapant par la taille. A présent, ils pouvaient entrer.  
C'était bien la première fois qu'il avançait dans le lycée avec la mains sur les hanches d'Hilda. Il en ressentait une certaine satisfaction.  
Mais après tout, quoi de plus normal quand on est une famille, non ?

.

.

**Stars in our eyes 'cause we're having a good time **  
**I love you forever**  
** Up in the clouds we're both higher than ever **  
** So Happy I Could Die **  
** And it's all right**

.

.


End file.
